Unfair
by miafka
Summary: It was 9 PM, and all she could was stand with her cell phone in her hand, waiting for it to ring. She was petrified..." The unexpected loss and the very difficult case. Please read and reviews.


**I'm back with my new Sentinel fanficton in English, this time it will be in parts. Please be gentle, but I'll be thankful for any ideas and, of course, constructive critic. English isn't my first language.**

**  
Sorry for any mistakes which I made, although it was beta read by Brynn87 who I thank from the bottom of the heart for amazing beta job**

**I do not own nothing, just the storyline. it's written only for entertainment. **

**Hope you enjoy it **

* * *

UNFAIR

by miafka

It was 9PM, and all she could was stand with her cell phone in her hand, waiting for it to ring. She was petrified, and shook like a leaf. So much so, that when her phone finally rang, she almost dropped it.

"Amy?" Hi, it's Blair. I was reading your article about your latest trip to South America. Man, it's very good. Gripping. You know what? You should really find a good agent and start putting all these articles in a book. It would be incredible. "Lost Cultures of the Deep Jungle" or something like that." Amy heard the warm voice of her friend and knew she could lean on him. Her first thought was to tell him what she had found while digging in the ancient Indian temple. But if…

"Hello? Amy? Are you there? Say something."

"Yeah, Blair. I'm here." She faked a smile and a cheerful voice. "I'm glad you liked it. I really appreciate your…"

"_What's wrong Amy?"_Blair's voice was suddenly concerned. "_You're trying to hide it, but I can tell something is very wrong."_

"I would like to tell you but I just can't. Sorry, Blair, really; bye. See you soon." she said softly before hanging up. She sat on the couch and watched the dim, little screen of her silent phone for a long time... waiting.

***

A few days later, Jim and Blair were on their way to the police station when they got a call that caused them to change directions. In spite of the early hour, the streets were strangely crowded, so to fill up the time in what was becoming a long ride, they started discussing their plans for the next few days. Suddenly, as they finally arrived at their destination, Blair stopped talking and his breathing became shallow.

"Hey, Chief, what's going on? Sandburg? Blair, talk to me" Jim was more and more anxious about his partner who went white was getting whiter by the second. "Chief, calm down, try to breath slowly, and tell me what the hell, is going on!"

"Man, no! I-I know this place, it's Amy Turano's house, and we were called…Something is very wrong, Jim, you know? She shouldn't be even in Cascade, if I remember correctly. She had planned to go to Mexico to find some interesting relic or something."

"Okay, Chief. Let's go check it out. Are you going to be okay with this?" Jim asked as they got out of the car, and then he warned. "Follow me, but don't touch anything, got it?"

"Yeah, Big Guy, this time I really won't. Amy would _kill_ me with her bare hands if she knew that I had touched any of her stuff without permission."

"I think I would like her" chuckled Jim, teasing his friend "So, you said that she had gone to Mexico, right? Why would she have left the door opened?" Jim became even more cautious and said, "Wait outside…"

"No way, Jim! I'm going with you, besides I'm the only backup you have. Right, partner?" asked with small ironic smile. "Amy wouldn't just leave the door opened. She is very frightened about being robbed, attacked, you know? Her house is her castle," explained Blair approaching the front door "Is everything okay in there? Do you sense anything?" he asked Jim when they entered into the tight, dim hall.

Going first, Jim had a very bad feeling about this. He dialed up his sense of smell and was immediately attacked by the odor of death which was so overwhelming that he instantly dialed the sense right back down. As he rounded the corner, he could see the source of the awful smell. He turned to Sandburg and tried to block his way. He knew how his partner would react in a situation like this.

"Jim, what happened? Why don't you…"Oh God! Amy! No… I was right…" Sandburg wanted to say something more but he couldn't. His vision went blurred and he felt like he was going to be sick. After a long while he was able to continue. "Sh-she's dead, isn't she?" When Jim nodded, Blair cried, "No! Amy, you can be dead! No! Oh, no! God, Amy, I knew there was something wrong the other night. Why didn't you tell me..." the younger police observer babbled with his face buried in hands. "It isn't right!"

"Sandburg! Blair, you need to calm down. C'mon, Chief, listen. We're going to get of here, ok?", he helped him to go out and sit in quiet, small veranda. When they were outside sitting, Jim put the hand on his friend's shoulder and tried to comfort him, but it didn't work very well. "Sandburg, look at me, kid. Breathe in and breathe out slowly, just like that, the sickness will go away in a while," instructed Jim gently, "Better?"

"Nah, I'll never get used to this. Never. I'm sorry, Jim…"

"Why are you sorry, Chief? Stop it. I've told you many times that you didn't need to be sorry for that, Sandburg. I've got to go back inside and get a better look. Wait here, or go back to the car.

"I'll go with you…" said Blair, trying to get the image of his lifeless friend out of his thoughts.

"You don't need to prove anything to me, Chief. Really, you can stay here and call for some backup.

"I know, Jim, but I need to go there and at least to tell her 'good bye'. She deserves that much."

***

Back in Simon's office, Jim was filling his captain in on what had happened. Technically, Sandburg didn't have to be there, but he insisted that he knew the victim better than anyone, and that he owed it to his friend to find her killer.

Jim summarized the facts for Simon, "Amanda Turano, age 25-30…"

"27," Blair interrupted.

Jim nodded, and resumed, "She was stabbed multiple time near the heart and then left to bleed to death. According to the coroner, we found her not long after the attack. There was no indication of anyone else still on the scene, though, and at this point we don't know of anyone who would want her dead.

"I talked to her three days ago," Blair added. "She sounded like there was something wrong, but she wouldn't tell me about it."

"Is that all we've got so far," Simon asked.

"Well," Jim continued, "It looked like someone may have been searching for something. Her study was trashed. Books were all over the floor. All sorts of small, odd trinkets were smashed to bits. She had a small picture clutched in her fist, but we're not sure what it was a picture _of_, exactly."

***

Amy's case was very hard for the young police observer. Blair persuaded Simon, with Jim's support, that he could be very useful on this investigation, especially since it was associated with the anthropological milieu. He tried to do his best to help Jim in the case, so it would be solved very fast and the murderer would be brought to justice without delay. So, for the past few days he had cautiously read all of her research, but It didn't bring them any closer to finding a suspect.

Having gone through all of her other papers, Blair now focused on her diary as he sat in the kitchen in the loft. He felt bad about invading her privacy, but he hoped that something she had written might lead them to her killer. He was right. Amy had written about a strange and dangerous find that had cost the life of a couple of her assistants during their last trip. She had been afraid that someone was following her. She had even seen a man who was walking near her house the next day and she had even seen him at Rainier talking with some of her colleagues.

"Hey Jim," Blair called to his partner, "I think I came across something very interesting in Amy's diary. She thought she was being followed by a guy who even talked with her co-workers at University". Blair stopped reading, made notes at the kitchen table and yawned widely. He noticed that it was already evening. Suddenly, he felt extremely exhausted.

"Great, Chief, I'll check it out tomorrow morning, but you need eat something and then get some sleep. You haven't eaten almost the whole day, and man, it is _way _past your bedtime. You look horrible, Sandburg".

"She was so optimistic and had so many plans," said Blair sadly, not hearing his friend's words. "She didn't even have an opponent of her research. Everyone who asked for it got her help. When she needed _my_ help, I wasn't there for her.

"Chief, look, you're working really hard to find her murderer. Don't blame yourself, you did all you could. You couldn't know what would happen." Jim stopped and continued after a while. "Come, sit on the couch, I'll bring you the pasta that I made for dinner."

"What? _You _made pasta? Wow! Jim, you're kidding me." Blair allowed his friend to distract him from his thoughts, and permitted himself just a minute to enjoy his meal. "It's really good, Jim. Thanks. I was starved. I forgot, today was my turn to cook, sorry".

"I hope that you won't forget to do it tomorrow, Chief ", smiled Jim, teasing him a little.

"You were right, Jim. I'm really sleepy," Blair muttered with the last of his energy. He suddenly couldn't even make it to his room, so he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. "Really sleepy," he repeated as he fell asleep.

Jim took Amy's diary and went through it. Definitely Amy was afraid of a mysterious man who connected somehow with her last findings. Probably Blair came across a main suspect of case.

***

Everyone in Major Crimes worked their hardest on Amy's case, and finally, after a long wait, they identified a suspect. He was a professional killer hired by a very powerful and anonymous client who wanted to have the relic Amy uncovered. Apparently, it was supposed to possess great power, and this guy believed it enough to kill to get it. The hired gun was tracked down, and the police closed it, but the thug must have been alerted. He vanished just before he could be arrested.

Everyone tried to find more clues…another connection to the guy who had hired Amy's killer…but all the leads dried up. It didn't look like the case was going to be solved after all. No one was going to pay for what they did to Blair's friend.

Blair had been hurt deeply by this. Finding her killer was the one thing he felt he could do for her. And now that wasn't going to happen. Months later, he still spent each night reading and re-reading the files and Amy's diary. As he fell asleep at the table, one more time, he mumbled, "It's so unfair."

End


End file.
